Please refer to the FIG. 7 for prior art “High-power and high-efficiency LED lamp”. The prior art has a base body 160 that comprises multiple symmetrical mounting faces for purpose of mounting LED modules. The included angle (A) between the closest mounting face 1600 and the normal line 160 of the base body is 76°˜86°, the included angle (B) between the 2nd closest mounting face 1601 and the normal line 160 of the base body is 49°˜59°, and the included angle (C) between the 3rd closest mounting face 1602 and the normal line 160 of the base body is 37°˜47°. With aforementioned structure, the prior art aims to make the LED beam disperse so as to broaden the lighting range. However, such design makes the drawback of being too thick in dimension.
Another prior art “LED lamp structure” (as shown in FIG. 8) has a base body 100 that comprises a concaved mounting face 110 for purpose of mounting multiple LEDs 200 on it. Due to the concaved face, the mounted LEDs 200 face towards their center so as to have interlaced LED beam to broaden the lighting range. However, it also has same drawback as the abovementioned prior art.
With long time investments in researches and experiments, the inventor finally found an improved structure that can prevent aforementioned problems that prior arts encounter, and thus hereby proudly files application of patent to protect intellectual property.